1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clamping members for attachment to a jaw-type surgical clamping device for atraumatically occluding a vessel or other tubular structure. More particularly, the invention relates to clamping members that include opposable resilient pads having surface protrusions where the protrusions of the opposing pads interdigitate to provide improved gripping of the occluded vessel or tubular structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instruments for occluding blood vessels or other tubular structures of a patient's body during surgery, such as conventional metal or rigid surgical clamps or clips, are well known. Such instruments, however, are known to cause trauma to the clamped vessel at the clamping site. A number of atraumatic instruments have been developed for reducing or eliminating the trauma to a vessel during occlusion of the vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,076 to Fogarty, et al. discloses a device whereby a vessel is occluded by using a resilient tape to press a vessel against a resilient pad. However, this device suffers from the disadvantage that it slips easily. For example, the pulsations of an occluded artery can tend to force the device off of its clamped position on the occluded artery. Conventional surgical clamps have also been adapted to include jaw surfaces containing resilient members or pads. These devices likewise are prone to slipping off of the clamped vessel. This can be especially problematic in situations where, due to obstructions, a vessel has been clamped with only the distal tips of the clamp jaws. In such situations, the vessel can be especially prone to slipping in the direction of the distal tips.
Other attempts have been made to atraumatically occlude a vessel in a more secure fashion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,002 to Haller discloses a vascular clamp with resilient gripping members located on the jaws. A plurality of pin members are embedded within the gripping members, the pin members being of a length such that when a vessel is clamped between the members, the resilient material deflects to accommodate the vessel, exposing the pin members which grippingly engage the outer layer of the vessel, thus securing the vessel to the gripping member. While the Haller device is less traumatic to a vessel than other occlusion devices, it nevertheless has the disadvantage of traumatizing the outer layer of the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,719 to Fogarty discloses a vascular clamp device containing resilient pads with Velcro-like hooks. The hooks interact with the external adventitial layer of the vessel forming a cohesive-adhesive relationship with the vessel similar to the bonding of Velcro materials. While this device offers a less traumatic way to occlude a vessel, the cohesive-adhesive nature of the bond can result in the removal of some of the adventitial layer of the vessel when disengaging the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,139 to Mallina discloses surgical forceps with hard plastic inserts having spherical protuberances and complementary grooves or spherical cavities. U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,397 to Fogarty discloses surgical clamps with jaw inserts having hard plastic teeth along the edges of the insert with a softer component along the interior of the insert. The hard teeth of this device serve to resist movement of a clamped vessel laterally of the jaw, but do so at increased risk of trauma to the vessel.
There is thus a need for a surgical clamp which atraumatically occludes vessels with improved gripping capabilities while simultaneously avoiding the disadvantages previously associated with existing surgical clamps or occlusion devices.